Total Drama Beyblade Island
by Gryffyn Addams
Summary: Welcome to Total Drama Beyblade Island, the show hosted by myself and YamiGingka14. We're plunking characters from the MFB crew and OCs I cooked up on Camp Wawanakwa, and bust our guts laughing as they compete for one million dollars! There will be fights! There will be love! There will be (of course) drama! Who will win? Find out, on Total! Drama! Beyblade Island!
1. Welcome to Wawanakwa Part 1

**A/N: Yello, and welcome to Total! Drama! Beyblade Island!**

**Seriously though, I've been wanting to do something like this for a while now, because I LOVE the Total Drama series.**

**YamiGingka14 will be costarring with me, and although Chef Hatchet and Chris McLean will be making appearances, this is not a crossover. K k? Some OCs I cooked up will be in the story/show, because just the MFB characters isn't enough to have 22 campers.**

**So sit back, relax, and enjoy my new story!**

**I do not own MFB, or Total Drama this time. Just my OCs.**

* * *

Chris McLean stood on the Dock of Shame on the island that housed Camp Wawanakwa.

"Welcome to Total Drama, the only show where we plunk twenty-two teens on a crappy island summer camp for the whole summer, and watch as they leave one by one, until the only one left receives one, million, doll-"

"CHRIS!"

Chris stopped and looked over as two people, a teenager and a pre-teen, stormed over to him.

The teenager, a boy that was 17 years old, had spiky blood red hair with black streaks, and wore a black long-sleeved shirt, black baggy pants, and black shoes.

The pre-teen, a girl that was 12 years old, had hair that looked black but was really dark brown in long braids, and wore a black hoodie with thumb holes, a brown ruffled shirt, khaki shorts, black socks, and black Converse.

As of right now, the two of them were wearing angry expressions as they stormed over to Chris.

"We told you, no appearances!" the girl said to him.

"Unless either me or Friday allow you to," the boy said.

Chris kept his cool, cause he was not about to be pushed around by two teenagers.

"I know," he said. "But, my little Yami, you and Friday are on my island so... I'm the one who decides what you do here."

The girl, Friday, raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" she asked, and pulled documents out of her hoodie. "Cause, according to these papers, you let us have the island for lenience on your time in jail because of all the lawsuits you got for last season in return."

"And look right here," the boy, Yami, said, pointing at a paragraph on the first page. "It says that since Friday and I now own the island, you aren't allowed on it. You're only here because we're letting you make cameos throughout the show. So..."

He and Friday yelled, "Chef!"

Chef Hatchet came onto the dock.

"You know what to do," Friday said to Chef.

Chef nodded, said, "Sorry, Chris," and then lifted Chris up in the air and threw him off the dock into the water.

Yami and Friday smiled in satisfaction, then turned to you readers.

"As Chris was saying," Yami said. "Welcome to Total Drama! This year, instead of just random teens that auditioned, some people that you guys might know veeeery well are competing this time!"

"And here they come now!" Friday said, looking out at a boat that was arriving at the dock.

All the MFB characters (that weren't evil, that is) were on the boat.

They were: Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, Hikaru, Tsubasa, Kyoya, Benkei, Yuki, Aguma, Bao, Dynamis, and Chris.

"Hey, we're almost there!" Gingka said to Madoka. "This is gonna be so cool!"

"Yeah, cool," Madoka said.

"I can't believe we agreed to this," Aguma said to Bao. "We agreed to be in a fanfiction story slash show hosted by two of the most insane authors."

"Maybe it'll be better than we think, Aguma," Bao reasoned.

"Oh boy! I hope we're in a cabin together, Kyoya-pal!" Benkei said to Kyoya.

"Yeah, right, Benkei."

Yuki and Kenta were gripping the rail of the boat in fear.

"I'm suddenly regretting my decision to do this," Yuki said to Kenta.

"I hear ya. A story slash show hosted by Friday and Yami!" Kenta replied, and he and Yuki shivered.

"I do not fear this competition," Dynamis said to just about no one in particular. "For the will of the heavens shall guide me."

Chris rolled his eyes. "You can say that all you want, bud."

"What do you think this competition will be like?" Hikaru asked Tsubasa.

"I don't know," Tsubasa replied. "But I will say that with Friday and Yami hosting the show, we're in for some trouble."

The boat arrived at the dock and all the MFB characters got out, carrying duffle bags or rolling suitcases.

The order they passed Yami and Friday is this: Gingka, Madoka, Yuki, Kenta, Tsubasa, Kyoya, Hikaru, Bao, Aguma, Chris, Benkei, and Dynamis.

Gingka greeted them cheerfully. "Hey, Yami! Hey, Friday!"

"Hi, Yami, Friday."

Yuki and Kenta didn't give them any greetings, they just walked quickly past them. Yami and Friday snickered at the looks of fear on their faces.

"Hi, Yami. Hi, Friday," Tsubasa said as he walked past. Kyoya just scoffed quietly.

"Hey, guys," Hikaru said to them.

Aguma was speaking for both him and Bao. "Yami. Friday."

"Hey, guys."

"Hey you two!" Benkei said, a bit cheerfully.

"It was predicted by the will of the heavens that you two authors would host this show," Dynamis said as he walked past.

Yami and Friday raised their eyebrows at that one.

"Okay..." Friday said slowly. "Anyway, since only twelve people agreed to do this thing, we had to receive auditions from ten random teenagers. And here comes the first one!"

A speedboat with four interns on it came up to the dock, dropping off a girl that had seriously long blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a strapless pink halter top, ripped jean short shorts, and pink heeled wedges came onto the dock, dragging along with her a pink suitcase.

Friday rolled her eyes and said without much enthusiasm, "Introducing our first contestant: Crystal."

Meanwhile, Yami was watching Crystal walk by with a glazed over expression, while Crystal didn't even give him a glance.

"So you guys are the other twelve contestants?" she asked the others a bit snootily. She scoffed. "It'll be so much fun watching you guys get eliminated."

"Yami. Yaaaaami," Friday said, shaking his shoulder. Yami was still watching Crystal with his glazed over expression. Finally, Friday yelled into his ear, "HEY! EARTH TO YAMI!"

Yami blinked, snapping out of it. "Huh? What?"

The speedboat arrived again, this time carrying a guy that had short, spiked up black hair, green eyes, a sour expression, and wore a grey shirt jeans, and Nike sneakers.

Yami shook his head, and said, "Adam! Glad you could make it!"

Adam muttered, "Whatever," and went over to the other side of the dock to stand next to Yuki. He caught Yuki looking up at him, and asked, "What're you lookin' at, shrimp?"

"Uh, nothing," Yuki stuttered, then shot over to hide behind Aguma.

The speedboat came again, carrying a girl with short, straight brown hair, brown eyes, that was wearing a camouflage short-sleeved shirt, camouflage shorts, brown combat boots, and a tattoo that was a camouflage "B" on her right arm.

"Ah, Bree," Friday said happily. "Glad you're here."

Bree stepped off the dock, and said, "Yeah, right. My brother, Brick, said to watch out for Chris McLean."

"Brick had a brother?" Yami asked. "Huh. Anyway, go stand over by Hikaru over there."

Bree saluted, saying, "Yes sir!" and walked over to Hikaru.

"Hi, Bree right?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, that's right."

Crystal scoffed again, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, moving right along," Friday continued. "Let's welcome a daredevil that lives here in Muskoka, Dan!"

A boy with a helmet over red hair and wearing a yellow sweatshirt and black sweatpants was wake boarding behind the speedboat, until he somehow launched himself into the air and landed on the dock. Friday snapped her fingers, making Dan stop in midair, then fall harmlessly onto the dock.

He stuck up a thumb and said in a muffled voice, "Thanks."

The speedboat came again as Yami said, "And now let's welcome Summer! Who doesn't look so bad either..."

Friday jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

Summer had light brown hair done up in a messy bun, with hazel eyes, and was wearing a green t-shirt with Kermit the Frog's head on it, dark green shorts, and green high tops, and was dragging a green suitcase behind her.

"But it's been summer for like, a month now," Crystal said stupidly.

"Summer's my name," Summer said to her. She muttered under her breath, "Dumb blonde."

"And why are you wearing a hideous frog on your shirt?" Crystal asked her.

"It's Kermit the Frog," Summer replied. "I happen to like The Muppet Show."

Friday smiled. "Now that's a girl I can hang out with!"

The speedboat appeared again.

"Let's all welcome Cameron to this group of people," Yami said, now being the one sounding unenthusiastic.

Cameron turned out to be a very handsome guy, with perfectly tanned skin, windswept dirty blonde hair, and was wearing a muscle shirt that showed off muscles and a six pack, worn out blue jeans, and brown sandals.

All the girls on the dock (except for Summer) had slackened jaws as Cameron got off the boat.

"Hey ladies," he said, walking over to stand next to Kyoya. All the boys had annoyed expressions, Yami included.

Yami shook Friday's shoulder, and she snapped out of it.

"Anyway, now let's welcome the official nerdette of our group," Froday said as the speedboat pulled up again. "Louise!"

"There's no "o" in my name," Luise corrected, stepping off the dock.

Luise had dark brown hair braided in a French braid, and was wearing a baby blue v-neck, a jean skirt, grey leggings, white crew socks, and black slip-on Toms. Luise also had a slight German accent.

"Hi, everyone," she said, timidly at that. She went over to stand next to Yuki.

"I guess you know already," she said to him. "But I'm Luise. Luise Rosenzweig. What's your name?"

Yuki bowed his head politely. "Yuki Mizusawa. It's nice to meet you, Miss Luise."

"Okay, okay, enough with the nerd and nerdette," Yami said, in slight annoyance. "Here come our eighth and ninth competitors: Mark, and Misao!"

The speedboat appeared again, carrying a boy that was wearing a chef's apron over a red shirt, blue jeans, and dark blue sneakers. The interns were all eating pieces of crab.

"Thanks for making the crab for us, eh," one of them said.

"Sure thing guys," Mark said good-naturedly.

"You guys aren't supposed to be seen," Friday said to the interns, then looked around. "And where is Misao?"

"You called?"

Friday shrieked and leapt onto Yami, who caught her awkwardly.

Misao had popped up behind Friday. She had black hair done up in a side ponytail, dark eyes, and was wearing a black crop top with a tank-top underneath, black shorts that ended an inch above her knee, black socks, and black slip-on shoes.

"Dude!" Friday said furiously. "Don't do that! You can let me down now," she added to Yami. He dropped her, making her fall on her back on the dock.

"Not like that!"

"Sorry. Anyway, Misao, everybo- Hey, where'd she go?"

"You called?"

Yami yelled out and backed away from Misao. Unfortunately, he backed away right off the dock and into the water.

Friday watched him climb back up onto the dock while muttering something, and wondered if he was swearing under his breath.

"Are you a samurai?" Madoka asked Misao.

"Of course not," Misao replied. "I'm a ninja. It's kind of obvious, since I'm Japanese."

"Oh. Cooleo!"

Misao smiled. "Thanks. The skills are actually useful in real life."

"Hey, we want some more crab cakes, eh," the intern said.

"Dude, we'll get you some later," Yami told him. Then he and Friday both yelled, "NOW GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Okay, okay, we're going, eh!"

The speed boat left, coming back a few minutes later with the last contestant.

"And our last competitor: Amber!" Yami said as the speedboat pulled up again.

Amber turned out to be another snooty looking girl, who had long black hair, green eyes, and was wearing a red halter top that was a little skimpier than Crystal's, designer skinny jeans, and red heeled wedges. While the boys somehow could not stop staring at her, the girls just looked furious.

"So these are my fellow campers?" Amber asked snootily. "They are so going to lose."

"That wasn't very nice," Bree said to her. It had been a while since Bree had said anything.

"Do I look like I care about that?" Amber asked her. "None of you are as rich as me. You'll all be nothing more than poor, ugly, uneducated underlings."

Dan, Aguma, Gingka, and Misao had to stop Bree, Hikaru, Summer, and Madoka from lunging furiously at Amber. Yami was holding Friday by her hood, while cringing at the look Friday had on her face. Let's just say that if looks could kill, Yami and Friday would've been sued by Amber's father for killing his daughter.

"Can we puh-leeze get going here?" Crystal asked in annoyance. "I need to do my hourly makeup."

"You put on makeup every hour?" Luise asked. For some reason, her German accent really came out in that sentence.

"Of course I do. Someone ugly like you who's a stupid German immigrant wouldn't understand." Crystal replied snootily.

"Hey! For your information, I'm from British Columbia!" Luise protested.

Crystal scoffed. She was doing that a lot lately. "Those in Canada who are superior are from Ontario. The rest of the provinces are just losers."

"Dude, you just made everyone in every province except Ontario hate you," Summer said.

"Like I care!"

"Okay, enough chit-chat," Friday interrupted. "You guys have a challenge to do after all."

"We have a challenge?" Chris asked. "But we just got here!"

"I thought we were going to have time to rest for a while!" Crystal whined. "You guys are supposed to let us rest."

Yami and Friday just stared at her.

Then Friday said, "Did she just say we were supposed to let them rest?" A smile was growing on her face as she said so.

Yami was sniggering by now. "Yeah, she just said we were supposed to let them rest!"

The two of them burst into laughter, leaning on the Camp Wawanakwa sign for support. As they laughed, the new campers watched them.

Finally, the two hosts sighed, and said to Crystal, "Yeah... no."

"Sorry, Crystal, but you're gonna have to limit your makeup sessions," Friday told her. The rest of the girls smiled at that. Crystal stamped her foot childishly.

"This is so unfair!" she shouted.

"Ugh. Finally someone who gets me," Amber said.

"Whatever, guys. You're not resting until you complete the challenge, which may take a couple hours at the least," Friday said. "You guys have to hike through the island's forest, all the way to the other side of the island."

"If you try to do the challenge by walking on the beach, you'll wish you had taken the forest path," Yami continued.

"Why?" Luise asked fearfully.

"Yami set up force fields along the forest border of the beach," Friday said, jerking her thumb at Yami, who straightened up and was evidently pleased with himself. "And I'm sure none of you guys want to get electrocuted and spend your first day at camp in the medical tent, right?"

Everyone shouted "No!" Except for Luise; she shouted, "_Nein_!"

"We'll be on the other side of the island in about an hour," Yami said. "We've got some homework to do."

"So get to it, guys!" Friday said.

And with that, they disappeared with a loud CRACK.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Friday**: Dude, this story is awesome, and the first episode slash chapter only halfway finished!

**Gingka**: (spins toilet paper roll) My first confessional. Sweet! Anyway, it's really awesome that Friday and Yami are making us walk and/or run through the woods! It really strengthens your arm muscles when you're pumping your fists.

**Kenta**: I don't think Gingka gets how INSANE Friday and Yami are.

**Luise**: At least Yuki is someone I can talk to that doesn't look at me like I'm an alien whenever I mention a scientific fact. That's what people always do: look at me like I'm an alien. Which is completely unscientific by the way.

**Summer**: The first episode isn't even over yet, and I already hate two people on this island. Amber, and Crystal.

**Misao**: Good thing I'm not the only Japanese on the island.

**Mark**: I'm starting to question the sanity of Yami and Friday.

* * *

**Misao, Bree, Summer, Luise, and Yuki**

The four girls and one boy were walking down a forest path, talking casually about different things.

"So you were in cadet school for how long?" Misao asked Bree.

"About six years, give or take," Bree replied after thinking it over. "Since I was one of the only girls in the cadet school, I formed a team with the others and let the boys know we didn't mess around."

She smacked a fist into her hand.

"So, Yuki," Luise asked. "What do you think of the other campers?"

"They're kind of odd," Yuki said truthfully. "But some are sort of sane."

"No one likes Amber and Crystal, right?" Bree asked.

The four of them stopped, and after a few beats of silence, they burst into laughter, laughing at Bree's question.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Summer**: (still laughing)

**Bree**: I think those three girls and that one boy are the only people who don't give a darn about how long I was in cadet school. I mean, did you see how Luise just changed the subject, just like that?

**Luise**: I can't believe Bree would actually ask if we liked Amber and Crystal. I mean, come on! It's probably Chris McLean's fault they're here. Or, heck, even Yami's.

* * *

**The Security Room (aka, Yami and Friday's Hideout)**

"It was so not my fault!" Yami said furiously as he watched the confessional on one of the screens.

"Stupid Distributive Property!" Friday yelled from the table behind him.

* * *

**The Confessionals**

**Misao**: I think I wouldn't mind Bree, Summer, Luise, and Yuki being on my team. Cause even though Luise and Yuki are clearly both nerds, they've got a good sense of humor.

**Yuki**: Although those girls, (gradually more dreamy-like) especially Miss Luise... (snaps out of it) I mean, I'm just saying that although they're nice girls and all, and I wouldn't mind them on a team with me, I still want to take a chance to make some new friends with the rest of the guys.

* * *

**Gingka, Kenta, Madoka, and Hikaru**

"... I'm going to vote off one of them tonight," Madoka was saying. The two girls were talking about Amber and Crystal. "Which one should I pick?"

"I'm voting off Amber," Hikaru said. "She's definitely the meaner one."

Madoka looked over at Gingka and Kenta, who were walking and talking in front of them.

"Do you think he even notices?" Madoka whispered to Hikaru.

"Give him time, Madoka," Hikaru whispered back. "He'll figure it out eventually."

Gingka and Kenta sidled over to them.

"Hey," Gingka said. "Are you girls having a private talk?"

Both girls replied, "Yes."

"Well don't leave us out!" Gingka said. "So what were you talking about?"

**Confessional**

**Hikaru**: I know Madoka's my friend, but I'm saying right now, she's going to have a tough time getting Gingka to realize she likes him.

**Madoka**: (crying) Can't he see me pining here?

**Gingka**: Madoka and Hikaru are great friends, a couple of my best friends in fact! But I don't care for one of them more than the other, that wouldn't be fair! And anyway, I swear that I don't care about one of them more than the other. (adjusts headband, then a few beats of pause) Seriously, I don't!

**Kenta**: I think even Amber and Crystal would be able to see that Madoka's crushing on Gingka.

* * *

**The Security Room**

"HA HA! I KNEW IT!" Friday yelled happily.

* * *

**Amber, Crystal, Dan, and Chris**

Dan and Chris were being made by Crystal and Amber to carry their purses. They were falling behind the two girls as they gossiped openly about everybody.

You may be asking: It's just a purse. Why are they lagging behind?

Chris tugged on the strap of Crystal's pink purse as it dragged along the ground, and then turned and said to you readers, "These purses are not as light as you think."

"Speed it up, you two!" Amber snapped. She turned back to Crystal. "So, that girl with the frog on her shirt. What's her name?"

"I think it's Summer, but I really don't care," Crystal replied.

"I don't care either," Amber said. "She is such a loser. But not as much as that German idiot."

"You mean Lucy or something?" Crystal asked, then laughed. "Yeah, totally!"

"Okay, I know you guys are popular," Dan said to them as he lugged Amber's red purse behind him. "But you guys don't have to gossip."

"And her name's Luise," Chris added.

"Do we look like we care?" Amber asked. "Now move it, you two."

"Why do we have to carry these again?" Chris asked as he and Dan began to tug the purses again.

"Because we are rich and powerful," Amber said, checking her nails for flaws. "You two are just stupid excuses for human beings,"

The jaws of both Chris and Dan dropped.

"Now move it," Amber commanded, and she and Crystal walked away again.

Chris and Dan looked at each other, then dropped the purses onto the ground. Amber and Crystal turned around in surprise.

"You want us to move?" Dan asked them. "You got it."

He and Chris began walking away.

"Hey!" Amber yelled. "Get back here!"

"We shouldn't be the ones to carry our purses!" Crystal whined.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Crystal**: Those two jerks are the laziest, dumbest, totally meanest people on this island! They should really get something knocked into them!

**Dan**: If the team I'm on has Crystal or Amber, and we lose the next challenge, either Crystal or Amber is going home!"

**Amber**: Those two jerks actually made us do work! I so hate this camp.

**Chris**: I'm glad some of my friends are in this game. With Crystal and Amber here, and none of them, this would've been unbearable!

* * *

**Aguma and Bao**

"Hey, Aguma," Bao said as they walked down the path. "Why do you think Friday and Yami made us walk through the woods, anyway?"

"I'm not sure, but-"

Suddenly, a noise made them turn.

"What was that?" Bao asked.

Another noise made them turn in another direction.

"I think we're surrounded, Aguma," Bao stated.

"Well we can take them out easily," Aguma said. "Get out your beyblade, Bao."

They both went to their belts, but found that their beyblades weren't there.

"Where are our beyblades?!" Aguma asked frantically.

* * *

**The Security Room**

Friday and Yami watched Aguma and Bao on one of the screens. They turned towards you readers.

"Well of course we took their beyblades," Friday said, gesturing to a table that had a pile of beyblades on it.

"It wouldn't be a challenge if they still had them," Yami said.

* * *

**Back With Yuki and the Girls**

Yuki was walking behind when someone grabbed him by his blazer collar and pulled him behind a tree.

"Hey, what're you-"

It was Cameron.

"Just wanted to talk to ya," Cameron said. "You know that girl Summer? Stay away from her. She's mine. You try to cheat on me with her, and I beat you to pulp. Thanks for the talk, man."

And he walked away.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Yuki**: Oooookay.

**Cameron**: Summer's hot, which makes up for her obsession with stupid dolls. I just have to make sure the nerdling doesn't get in my way.

* * *

About an hour later, Friday and Yami were sitting in director's chairs, waiting for the contestants to get out of the woods.

Aguma and Bao were the first ones out. They were running, with their faces contorted in fear.

"What's up, guys?" Yami asked.

"There's, a big, _thing_, in those woods!" Bao panted.

"Oh yeaaaaah, that would be Larry," Friday said. "He didn't wanna leave the island, so we suspect he's still on the loose in the forest."

Aguma looked furious, and was about to say something when Yuki, Luise, Summer, Bree, and Misao ran screaming out of the forest.

"Did you guys encounter a big thing?" Yami asked them.

"_Ja, ja_!" Luise panted.

"Even I was surprised by that!" Misao said.

"Huh. Larry must've been feeling restless today," Friday said to Yami. "Anyway, you guys, except for Bree and Summer, are all making up Team One. You guys go over there," she pointed to a spot on Yami's left. "While Bree, Summer, you go over here." She pointed to a spot on her right.

Bree saluted, and she and Summer walked over to the spot.

The other campers ran out of the woods, having all run into Larry at some point in the forest.

The two teams consisted of eleven campers each.

Team One: Gingka, Kenta, Aguma, Benkei, Adam, Mark, Yuki, Luise, Madoka, and Misao.

Team Two: Kyoya, Dynamis, Chris, Tsubasa, Dan, Cameron, Hikaru, Crystal, Amber, Bree, and Summer.

"Okay," Friday said to Team One. "Team One, you guys will now be known as... the Icy Iguanas!"

"And Team Two," Yami said. "You guys will now be... the Flaming Foxes!"

"Hey, what about me?" Bao asked.

"You're on the Flaming Foxes," Yami told him. Bao sighed, but walked over to the team anyway.

"Permission to interrupt, sir?" Bree asked, raising a hand.

"Permission granted."

"Why the crappy names?" Bree asked.

Yami shrugged. "Dunno. I'm not the one who wrote this thing."

Friday glared at him. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Friday," Yami replied, patting her shoulder. "Anyway, now that you guys are in teams, here's the second part of the challenge."

"Second part?" Crystal whined. "This isn't fair! This is so, not-"

Friday snapped her fingers, making Crystal unable to talk. Crystal silently screamed in frustration.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Crystal**: (tries to speak, but no sound comes out) -silently screams in frustration again-

* * *

"Now then, go get your bathing suits on you guys," Yami said. "Since Chris still has a little authority over us, we're going to do the very first challenge ever done on Total Drama!"

"What is it?" Summer asked curiously.

The twenty two campers and Yami and Friday stood at the top of the cliff, staring at the water below.

"Stupid _beep_," Summer said.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, fifteen pages! Hope the other chapters won't be like that.**

**Next time on Total Drama: The campers take a dive off the cliff, in remembrance of the very first episode of Total Drama! Who will live? Who will get injured? Who might actually die? Find out next time, on Total! Drama! Beyblade Island!**

**Friday out! Peace!**


	2. Welcome to Wawanakwa Part 2

**A/N: Hello, readers, and welcome to Part 2 of Welcome to Wawanakwa! It's Friday Addams, but I sort of missed going by Gryffyn, so I changed my name to Gryffyn Addams, so that way, I can be called Gryffyn and still be an Addams on this website. But since I typed this up before I changed it, I'm still Friday in this one. And yeah, I'm wearing the same outfit.**

**So, so sorry I didn't post this on Saturday! It's just that I had homework, and a family gathering (a pig roast to be exact) and it just slipped my mind and I'm sorry!**

**Last time: Yami and I introduced the campers, and also the ten OCs that will be competing alongside the MFB crew for one million big ones! Now, they. Are faced with the second challenge of the day: jumping off the very, very high cliff into the water.**

**Who will live? Who will get injured? Who might actually die? Find out right here, on Total! Drama! Beyblade Island!**

* * *

The campers looked down at the water below, as Yami and Friday walked up to the group.

Gingka turned to the two of them. He was wearing dark blue swimming trunks that had red ponies on them.

"Dude," Yami said. "Are those ponies?"

He and Friday began to laugh at that. Gingka blushed, and said, "They're Pegasi, you guys!"

Kenta looked at his swimming trunks. He was wearing yellow ones. "Doesn't look like that, Gingka,"

Madoka, who was wearing a pink one-piece, looked too. "Nope."

"I think everyone would agree on that, Mr. Gingka," Yuki said. He was wearing a pair of trunks that showed outer space on them.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Yuki:** If I had known someone like Miss Luise would be here, I would've brought a different bathing suit. I mean, not like I care what Miss Luise thinks about them...

**Luise:** I can't believe I'm about to say it live, but Yuki sort of looked... niedlich in his swimming trunks.

**(Niedlich — German for cute)**

* * *

"Ja, Gingka," Luise agreed. Luise was wearing a black rash guard with a light blue heart on the chest and light blue swimming shorts.

"You guys are mean," Gingka pouted.

"Are we really going to jump off the cliff into the water?" Misao asked. She was wearing a red bikini.

"Yes. Yes you are." Friday replied. "Since we're on the island where Total Drama was first filmed, we decided to pay tribute to the first ever episode and make you guys jump off the cliff. Below you, you will see two areas. The bigger one is the one you do not want to land in, because it's full of piranhas."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Friday:** If you guys were expecting sharks, too bad. I actually wanted to do something other than sharks for once. Besides, piranhas can move faster than sharks. I think.

* * *

"The smaller area," Yami continued. "Is where you actually want to try and land in. That area is the safe zone, and is piranha-free."

Friday added, with a devious smile, "We think."

They both laughed for a couple seconds, then Friday said, "Flaming Foxes, you guys have to decide who's going first."

"Oh, and by the way," Yami said. "Chris was being generous yesterday (which explains why he was trying to introduce the show last chapter), and he donated us a box of rubber chicken hats. So, if a person is being a total wimp and refusing to jump, they'll have to wear it for the rest of the day!"

"So, who's going first?"

The Flaming Foxes looked at each other.

"I am so not jumping," Crystal said. She was wearing a hot pink bikini that was kind of skimpy. "I'll get my hair wet."

"My bathing suit was bought so I could look hot in it," Amber said. She was wearing a red designer bikini. "It was not bought to swim in."

"Oh so you're not jumping?" Summer asked her. She was wearing a neon green one-piece.

"Um, duh."

"Then that means you're a chicken!"

Amber gasped. Summer started clucking like a chicken at her. Hikaru laughed, and joined her.

"Seriously though," Summer said when she stopped. "You're jumping."

Amber scoffed, then flipped her hair over her shoulder, turned away, and said, "Make me."

Summer raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Summer:** I bet that what I did next made Amber wish she had just agreed to jump.

* * *

"Get your slimy fingers off of me!" Amber shrieked as Summer dragged her over to the edge.

"Have a nice FALL!" Summer said, and pushed her off the ledge.

Amber screamed as she plummeted down to the water, and landed in the safe zone. When she resurfaced, she screamed up at Summer, "You are so dead!"

"Just be happy you landed in the safe zone!" Summer shouted back. "Now let's hope I land there too."

She jumped off the cliff shouting, "ANIMAAAAAL!"

"I am so not jumping." Crystal said again. "And you guys can't make me."

She took out a pocket mirror, and began checking her reflection.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Hikaru:** Excuse my language on this one, but Crystal is just a lazy, stupid, snobby, ungrateful _beeeeeeeeeeeep_.

* * *

Hikaru, who was wearing a light blue bikini, rolled her eyes, grabbed the pocket mirror from Crystal, and tossed it over the ledge.

"My mirror!" Crystal shrieked. She ran after it, forgetting that she was on a cliff and fell off the edge.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chris:** Some of the girls on my team are starting to scare me a little.

**Dan:** Wow. Crystal really is dumb. Hot, but dumb.

* * *

"Does anyone else want to be a chicken?" Hikaru asked. No one answered.

"Good."

Then she ran to the ledge, and jumped off.

Dan, who was wearing yellow trunks like Kenta, went next, shouting, "Geronibunga!" as he plummeted down to the water.

Chris, who was wearing purple trunks, went next.

Then Bree, who was wearing a camouflage bikini.

Tsubasa, who was wearing light purple trunks.

Kyoya, who was wearing dark green trunks, jumped without a sound.

Dynamis, who was wearing his white robe over black trunks, didn't jump.

"Dude, why aren't you jumping?" Friday asked him.

"This challenge seems quite dangerous," Dynamis replied. "I do not see the reason I should do this."

"Okay, you can refuse to do it," Yami said to him. "If you wanna be a chicken."

"The hat is simply a small price to pay,"

Yami snapped his fingers, and a chicken hat appeared over Dynamis's hair. It looked pretty funny, because it stood out against his light pink hair and his white robe. He walked over to an escalator, which was the exit that the chickens took.

Then Cameron, who was wearing a white Speedo, also refused.

"I can't mess up my hair," he said, patting it. "It took forever for me to get it in this windswept look."

Yami sighed, and made a chicken hat appear on his head.

Bao, who was wearing trunks the same color as his hair, sighed and said, "I guess I'm a chicken, since I'm not jumping."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Yami:** What is wrong with these people? What are they, scared of heights?

**Bao:** I've actually been scared of heights ever since I was a kid, back in my village. I got accidentally pushed out of a tree and broke my right arm and left leg.

**Cameron:** -looks at hat in mirror, then screams and tries to pull it off- GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF! IT'S MESSING UP MY HAIR!

* * *

Friday snapped her fingers, and a chicken hat appeared on Bao's head. He took the chicken exit off the cliff.

"Okay, that's eight jumpers, and three chickens," she said. "Icy Iguanas, if you have more jumpers and less chickens, you guys win the challenge."

Gingka walked over, and looked down at the water.

"Hey, maybe it'll be safer than it looks," he said to his teammates. "Well, only one way to find out."

Then he jumped off the cliff.

Madoka went next, screaming for her life.

Then Yuki, who also screamed for his life.

Aguma, who wasn't wearing a bathing suit, just a grey Beylin Temple uniform.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Aguma:** Since I don't own a bathing suit, Dashan lent me one of the training uniforms they have a Beylin Temple.

* * *

Kenta, who shouted, "Look out below!"

Adam, who was wearing a black rash guard and black swimming trunks, without a word like Kyoya had.

Luise jumped, shouting "DEUTSCHLAND!" as she went down.

(Deutschland – German for Germany)

Mark, who was wearing orange trunks.

Misao jumped, twisting and turning as she fell.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Misao:** The challenge was surprisingly easy. Even Yuki and Luise jumped, and here I was thinking that they would be too wimpy to jump.

**Luise: **I hope no one thought Yuki and I were going to be wimps.

* * *

Only Benkei was left. He looked fearfully down at the water.

"Are you going to jump, or what?" Friday asked him.

"Go for it, dude," Yami said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Benkei:** Okay, here's the thing: I'm sorta afraid of the water, because the last time I went swimming, I almost drowned. A part of me wanted to refuse to jump and put on the chicken hat, but another part of me wanted to jump because it didn't wanna look like a wimp in front of Kyoya! The second part was waaaay bigger than the first one.

* * *

"What's wrong, Benkei?" Madoka shouted up to him. "Are you okay?"

"Ja, what's wrong?" Luise shouted up.

"I know what's wrong," Dan said to them. "He's a chicken!"

He and the other boys on his team (except for the chickens) started clucking and waving their arms like chickens. Even Kyoya was doing it.

Benkei saw him do it, and his eyes narrowed.

"He thinks I'm a chicken?" Benkei asked. "I'll show him who's a chicken!"

He stepped back from the ledge twenty paces, then ran at it. He jumped off, shouting, "B-B-B-B-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUULL!"

When he hit the water, everyone on the shore got splashed with water.

The Icy Iguanas started cheering when they saw that Benkei had landed in the safe zone.

"And, the Icy Iguanas win the first challenge of the season!" Friday said happily. She and Yami snapped their fingers, then reappeared on the beach as Benkei climbed up out of the water.

"Great job, Iguanas," Yami said to them. He snapped his fingers and said, "When you guys get back to your cabin, you'll find stereos on the girls and boys sides of the cabin, and also food that was not made by Chef."

The Iguanas started cheering again. The two hosts turned to the Foxes.

"As for you guys, your performances were just sad," Friday said to them. "Three chickens, resulting in only eight jumpers. While you guys are eating the dinner Chef made for you guys in the mess hall, decide who you want to send home."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Crystal:** The person I'm voting off? Two words: Su-mmer.

**Amber:** Summer. She is the reason I had to phone Daddy and tell him my bathing suit was destroyed. He got so mad at me, that bathing suit was three hundred dollars!

**Kyoya:** I'd choose Crystal, but Amber's the one who pisses me off more, so Amber.

**Chris:** Let's see how you like being called a waste of life, Amber.

**Dan:** Amber. Definitely. Crystal's more dumb than mean.

**Hikaru:** Amber actually had the nerve to insult the crap out of everyone at dinner today, so she's gone. And I won't be surprised if Amber ends up getting voted off the island.

**Summer:** Quiz for you guys: Who is mean, a fashionista, and also getting voted off the island tonight? Answer: Amber.

**Cameron:** I'd vote off Summer for giving the ladies a hard time, but she's just so hot! And plus, Amber said at dinner that my hairstyle was _so_ two seconds ago. So Amber's the one I'm voting off.

**Dynamis:** I have spoken with the heavens, and have decided to vote off Amber. Her fate was determined by the stars long ago. Two hours ago, to be exact. Besides, she said I looked hideous wearing black lipstick. When will people figure out that it's not lipstick?

**Bree:** Amber. She and my bunk-mate back at cadet school could be twins.

**Tsubasa:** Since Amber said my hair makes me look like a stupid old man, I'm voting off her. She has to learn to respect the elderly.

* * *

That night, at the campfire, the Foxes sat on seats made of tree trunks. Everyone was glaring at Crystal and Amber, while the two of them looked at their reflections in pocket mirrors. Amber finally noticed, and glared back saying,

"Quit staring at us. You pathetic excuses for human beings can't stare at those who are superior to you."

Yami and Friday walked up to a metal barrel in front of then and the campfire. Friday was holding a plate of marshmallows.

"Campers, we only have ten marshmallows on this plate," Friday said. "Those who get a marshmallow are safe. The person who doesn't get a marshmallow is the person you guys have voted off."

"That person has to walk the Dock of Shame, and get on the Boat of Losers," Yami continued. "And they can never come back. Ever."

"You've all cast your votes and made your decisions. The first marshmallow goes to... Bao."

Bao sighed in relief, then went to get his marshmallow and stood behind the two hosts as he popped it in his mouth.

Friday and Yami took turns announcing those who were safe.

"Tsubasa." Yami said.

"Dynamis."

"Hikaru."

"Bree."

"Dan."

"Cameron."

"Kyoya."

"Aguma."

"Chris."

"Crystal." The way Friday said this, it sounded like she was adding in her mind, 'Unfortunately.'

There were now only Amber and Summer remaining. Summer looked worried, while Amber was calmly checking her nails for flaws.

"The last person receiving a marshmallow," Yami said. "Is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Summer."

Amber gasped, while Summer exclaimed, "Yes!" and ran up to get her marshmallow.

"What?!" Amber asked, jumping up. "You guys voted me off?! Me, who was a worthy contribution to the team, instead of her, with her stupid doll obsession?!"

"At least she doesn't call us pathetic excuses for human beings," Chris said.

"And she doesn't call me a stupid jerk with homeless-people clothing and green bean hair," Kyoya added.

"So long, Amber," Hikaru said. "You will not be missed."

"Nope." Bao agreed.

"And for the last time, they're Muppets!" Summer said.

Chef came up, and dragged Amber by her arm over to the Dock of Shame, and tossed her onto the Boat of Losers.

"I'll miss you, bestie!" Crystal shouted as the boat pulled away. Then she said to the others, "You guys are so going to regret this! At least there's still one person with sense in this stupid, pathetic, worthless –"

Friday snapped her fingers, making Crystal mute again.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Yami:** I personally thought voting off Amber was unfortunate. She was hot! Did I just say that out loud? Oh sh-

**Friday:** I personally thought voting off Amber was a smart move. But I still can't believe Yami thought she was hot.

* * *

**Icy Iguanas Cabin – Boy's Side **

The boys were partying, eating the food Yami had put in the cabins and dancing along to 'Radioactive'.

"Winning rocks!" Adam said, cracking open a Diet Coke.

"Yeah, we get awesome food while the Foxes get gruel made by Chef!" Mark agreed.

He looked up at Yuki, who was sitting on the top bunk he had claimed and eating an apple while reading a book on Astronomy.

"Hey, Yuki," he said. "Want a soda?"

Yuki looked up, and smiled.

"No thanks, Mr Mark," he replied. "I don't really drink soda."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Adam said, and turned off the stereo. "You don't drink soda? Dude, soda is the best!"

"There's no need to overreact, Adam," Aguma said. "Why don't you drink soda, Yuki?"

"I... um... it's kind of a stupid reason," Yuki said.

"Come on!" Gingka urged. "Tell us!"

"Okay... if I have too much, let's just say it's sort of like when you have too much alcohol and I can't remember what I did the night I drank it. So I try to stay away from it."

"Dude, not liking soda is like not liking bacon!" Adam said to him. "No sane person doesn't like bacon!"

"What about vegetarians?"

"No sane person!" Adam repeated.

"It's a personal choice, Mr Adam. I don't judge you for drinking it, do I?"

"And what's with you calling everyone Mr or Miss? What are you, insane?"

"It's... just being polite," Yuki said, confused about why he was making a big deal out of it. "I've always done it. Ever since I was five, I think."

Adam blinked, then accused Yuki of being something I don't want to write down since it's a T rated story and I want to keep it clean.

The next thing Adam knew, he was taped to a wooden support beam outside the cabin by Mark, Aguma, and Gingka and tape was over his mouth.

"Sweet dreams, Opinion Boy!" Mark laughed.

"Thanks, Mr Mark," Yuki said to him.

"No prob, man," Mark replied. "And as long as we're being truthful here, I play the piccolo in my school band."

"I can have an incredibly short temper," Aguma said.

"I was mistaken for a kindergartener once," Kenta said. "And I was in grade 3."

"I'm roughly the size and weight of a young killer whale," Benkei said, and blushed.

"When in a bey battle, I sometimes get hyper and use my bey powers the wrong way," Gingka said, and also blushed. "What about you, Yuki?"

"I, um, have a crappy grade in English. I've also played the piano ever since grade one."

"So we all have embarrassing stuff about ourselves," Mark said. "No judging, agreed?"

"Agreed." the boys said in sync.

"B-b-bull! Let's get back to partying!" Benkei shouted, and turned the music on again.

* * *

**Girl's Side**

Luise, Madoka, and Misao were also partying, with all three of then dancing along to 'My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark' and eating the food set out.

"It's great that we won, huh?" Luise asked.

"Yeah, it is!" Madoka agreed.

"It would be cool if Friday and Yami did this every time a team wins a challenge," Misao said as she cracked open a Pepsi.

The girls suddenly heard the music from the boy's side stop, and paused their music. They put their ears to the wall and listened. Their eyes widened when they heard what Adam called Yuki.

"Wow. I never knew Adam had that opinion about Yuki," Madoka said. "He seemed friendly earlier."

"We all have our opinions, Madoka," Misao said to her. "But you don't accuse someone of being you-know-what in front of other people. To add insult to injury, tons of people will probably deduce what Adam's opinion about Yuki is."

The music from the boy's side turned on again, but the girls didn't turn on their music.

"Hey, as long as we don't judge each other," Madoka said. "I think we should tell each other our secrets. I heard the boys doing it before they turned the music on again."

"Good idea, Madoka," Misao said. "I'll start. My parents are from Tokyo, but they came to Canada after they lost both of their jobs on the same day."

"Oh, sorry about that," Madoka said. "My mother hadn't wanted a baby girl, she had wanted a boy, so when I was born, she left and still hasn't visited."

The two girls turned to Luise, who blushed and said, "You guys are going to hate me for it."

"No we won't," Madoka assured her. "We're not judging, remember?"

"Um, okay fine. Both my grandfathers were Nazis in World War Two, and my grandmothers ratted out Jews to Hitler whenever they discovered one in Berlin. They still believe Hitler's beliefs were the good beliefs, and disowned my mom and dad when they started believing World War Two was really just a massacre of Jews. Every time I go over to Germany to visit them, they give me a lecture on Hitler's beliefs and that Jews deserve to be killed and that I should hate Jews and their religious... I don't want to say what they really say since it's a T rated story, so I'll just say religious crap."

Madoka and Misao winced in sympathy, having figured out what Luise meant.

"It must be hard having grandparents like that," Madoka said.

"Ja, it is. But, please promise you won't tell anyone what I told you?"

"Promise," Misao said, and pretended to zip her lips closed.

"Promise. What is said in this room, stays in this room," Madoka agreed.

"I concur."

"Ja."

* * *

**Security Room**

"And that concludes the two part episode: Welcome to Wawanakwa!" Friday said to you readers.

"Amber was voted off the island," Yami said. "Becoming our first camper to be voted off."

"Next week, you guys had better wear light clothes," Friday said. "Because next week's challenge is gonna be _hot_!"

"Who will be voted off next?" Yami asked.

"Who will make the first alliance?" Friday added.

"And who will be the first to try and sue us ?"

"Find out next week on–"

Friday and Yami said in sync,

"Total! Drama! Beyblade Island!"

* * *

**A/N: And this concludes the first episode! Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**I hope you guys are okay with Luise having Nazi grandparents. I just sort of thought of it as I was typing this up. Plus, I've got German for my first quarter and I wanted at least one character to be German, and also I needed Luise to have a thing about her that she tells in this chapter, and I'm rambling aren't I?**

**I was going to have Adam be like Duncan, but I already have a list of who I want to be eliminated in the first five episodes, and he's going to get eliminated very soon, so I had to have a motive for him being voted off.**

**I'm going to put up a new poll on my profile after I post the fifth episode, asking you guys who you want voted off the island. So stay tuned!**

**Next week: Yami and I take advantage of a heat wave and make the campers do a challenge inspired by the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge.**

**Who will keep cool? Who will still be hot after the challenge? Who might freeze solid? Find out next week, on Total! Drama! Beyblade Island!**

**Friday – I mean, Gryffyn :P – out. Peace!**


	3. The Ice Bucket Challenge

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to episode 3!**

**Enjoy the episode!**

* * *

Yami and Gryffyn stood on the Dock of Shame, waving fans on their faces.

"Last time, on Total Drama," Yami started. "The new campers, twelve of which are MFB characters, came to the island, and got into their two teams: the Icy Iguanas, and the Flaming Foxes."

"The Flaming Foxes had the two mean girls of the island in it's ranks: Amber, and Crystal," Gryffyn continued. "They also had Cameron, the male model of the island. Anyway, the very first challenge we had the campers do was in remembrance of the very first episode of Total Drama, and jump off a cliff into the water below."

"The Icy Iguanas had no one wearing a chicken hat, which symbolized that they were too chicken to jump off the cliff, so they won the challenge. But the Flaming Foxes had three chickens: Dynamis, Cameron, and Bao."

"In the end, Amber managed to piss off her whole team at dinner, making her the first camper to be voted off. She will not be missed by her team."

"This week, Gryffyn and I are going to help the campers make it through this heat wave. But no spoilers!"

"Who will beat the heat?"

"Who will still be sweltering after the challenge?"

"Who might even freeze solid? Find out right here on–"

They said it in sync.

"Total! Drama! Beyblade Island!"

* * *

**Total Drama Theme**

* * *

It was six o'clock in the morning, and all the campers were sleeping peacefully in their cabins, and all was quiet.

But not for long...

Yami and Gryffyn walked to the spot in between the cabins, and looked around.

"Aww," Gryffyn said to Yami. "They're sleeping so peacefully!"

"Maybe we should let them sleep another hour," Yami suggested.

After a beat of silence, they both smiled and said, "Yeah, no."

"Earplugs in," Gryffyn said. They both snapped their fingers and earplugs appeared in their ears.

"Sound system."

Yami snapped his fingers, and a megaphone appeared in his hands.

"Finally, the alarm."

Gryffyn snapped her fingers, and an air horn appeared in her hands. She smiled at Yami, and pressed down on the trigger. To them, the noise was muffled and not very loud, but to those without earplugs, the noise was slightly quieter than an exploding bomb.

They smiled at the screams coming from the cabins, then Gryffyn stopped her air horn.

Gryffyn produced her own megaphone, and yelled through it, "Good morning, campers! As of right now, you all will be getting up at exactly six o'clock in the morning, not a second before or later."

"Shower, get dressed, and get down to the mess hall for breakfast," Yami continued through his megaphone. "We will meet you guys there in forty-five minutes while we go eat our own breakfast."

"Today, the breakfast on Chef's menu is: Fruit," Gryffyn said. Then she added, "That's not fresh. So get up, and get your butts down to the showers."

* * *

**Later on, in the Mess Hall**

The Flaming Foxes were staring in disgust at their breakfast. It was a plate (or rather, a pile) of fruit that, like Gryffyn had said, didn't look fresh.

Crystal picked up a grapefruit with her thumb and index finger, then flung it away saying, "Ick! This fruit looks like it got cooked at the bottom of a deep fryer!"

"Why can't we have fruit like theirs?" Hikaru asked, pointing at the Icy Iguana table. The team was staring at the fruit on their trays, which had chunks of ice on it. "At least theirs is fresh."

"I'm going to go ask if I can have some of their fruit," Crystal said, and stood up. "And none of you are going to stop me."

"None of us wants to stop you," Summer muttered as Crystal walked away.

They heard Crystal say to the Iguanas, in a sweet voice, "Excuse me, Icy Iguanas, but could I have some of your fruit? Just me, not my team. And by the way, Misao, that's a great shirt you're wearing."

Summer heard her. "Your team?"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Crystal:** That was the ugliest t-shirt I've ever seen in my life.

**Summer:** Her team?

* * *

Gingka stared at her. "You, want some of our fruit?"

"Yeah, I do. Your fruit looks way more edible than my team's fruit."

The Iguanas looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

Crystal stamped her foot childishly. "You are sooooo unfair!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Dan:** Even I saw that coming.

* * *

**Icy Iguanas**

"I'm all for giving her a piece of fruit," Adam said as Crystal stamped away.

"Yeah, and I'm all for duct taping you to the support beam again," Aguma growled. It helped that he was sitting next to Adam.

"At least our food is fresh," Misao said, using a pair of chopsticks to eat. "The food the Foxes have look like it was burnt to a crisp."

"Can you actually do that with a fruit?" Gingka asked, looking over at the Fox table.

"I think anything is possible when you're Chef," Yuki said. "Miss Misao, do you have another pair of chopsticks?"

"Sure." Misao took a pair out of her pocket, and passed them to Yuki.

"At least we're eating something cold," Luise piped up, and swallowed her strawberry. "Did you guys notice the heat wave outside?"

At that moment, Gryffyn and Yami walked into the mess hall.

"Good morning, campers!" Gryffyn greeted them.

"Morning, Friday," Bao said dully.

"IT'S GRYFFYN!" Gryffyn yelled at him. "GOT IT?!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Bao:** Jeez! I greet my host and what happens? I get my eardrums shattered!

* * *

"Today's challenge, since we've currently got a heat wave, is inspired by the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge," Yami said. "Gryffyn, since she is the Middle Earth nut of the two of us..."

"Verified by court," Gryffyn added, pulling out official-looking documents.

"Let me finish. Since she is the Middle Earth nut, she will ask you guys riddles from The Hobbit. If you guys can't figure them out after three tries, you and your team gets a huge bucket of ice dumped on your heads."

"That doesn't sound too hard," Luise said to Yuki.

"What's Middle Earth?" Gingka asked Gryffyn. "Is that like the inner core of the earth?"

Gryffyn raised an eyebrow. "I won't even respond to that. Anyway, since we are the hosts and also fanfiction authors and can do whatever we want, we've decided to bring another person into the game, to make up for Amber's absence from the island."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Crystal:** They said that they were going to make up. I sure hope they say they're sorry!

* * *

"She's the official hippie of the Atlantic Region of Canada, and the daughter of her county's pro-wrestler, it's... Lucy!"

"Lucinda," a girl corrected, coming into the mess hall. "I prefer to be Lucinda."

Lucinda was a thin girl who had long, wavy brown hair with a pink headband around her forehead, and was wearing a rainbow tie-dye shirt, sky blue tie-dye shorts, and sandals with red straps.

"So which of these teams am I gonna be on, man?" Lucinda asked Yami, looking at the two tables.

Crystal suddenly started to act nice. "She can be on my team!" she volunteered. "We can do makeup on each other, Miranda!"

"Your team?" Summer repeated.

"Lucinda, Crystal. And no, she won't be on the Foxes," Gryffyn said. "Lucinda, since we've got a shortage of girls on the Icy Iguanas, you'll be on that team!"

"Groovy." Lucinda walked over and sat down next to Madoka.

"Okay, teams. Get outside by the flagpole, and split into partners," Gryffyn instructed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gryffyn:** Okay, okay. Me and Yami made a bet. If the Foxes are the first to get ice dumped on their heads, Yami gives me ten bucks. If it's the Iguanas, I give him ten bucks.

**Lucinda:** Ever since I got here, I've been hoping to make some friends. I could use some new friends. Or, I guess I should say friends period.

* * *

**Outside**

"Okay. Icy Iguanas, you're up first. Aguma, Kenta, you guys are up first."

Aguma and Kenta (who were obviously partners) nervously stepped up first in front of Gryffyn, who was standing by the flagpole holding her copy of _The Hobbit_.

"Okay, here's your riddle. What has roots that nobody sees, and is taller than trees. Up, up it goes, and yet never grows?"

Aguma and Kenta looked nervously at each other.

"Okay, um, roots that no one sees," Kenta repeated. "Taller than trees, never grows..."

"Is it the cliff?" Aguma guessed.

A buzzer sounded out.

"Nope. Two more guesses."

"Taller than trees, never grows," Kenta muttered. "A volcano?"

_Bzzz._

"Nope. One more guess. You were close, though."

At that, both Aguma and Kenta blurted out, "A mountain!"

_Ding._

Gryffyn pouted. "You're right. Next!"

Aguma and Kenta high-fived.

"Foxes, you're next."

Bao and Chris came up.

"Thirty white horses on a red hill. First they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Bao protested.

"Think it through. Three tries, and you get ice dumped on your head."

"Okay, um, thirty white horses on a red hill," Chris said, running his fingers through his hair. "Is it... a horse farm?"

_Bzzz._

"An apple?" Bao guessed.

_Bzzz._

"Dude, that doesn't make any sense," Yami said from his position; leaning on the flag pole and drinking a milkshake. He did, however, look nervous.

"Come on, come on," Chris muttered. "Thirty white horses. Red hill. Champ, stamp, stand still... Oh! I got it! Is it teeth?"

_Ding._

Yami wiped his brow. "Phew!"

"Yes!" Chris and Bao high-fived.

"You got lucky," Gryffyn said to Yami. "Next!"

Next up was Lucinda and Luise.

"A box without hinges, key, or lid, but golden treasure inside is hid."

"Oh! Oh!" Lucinda waved her hand in the air. "An egg!"

_Ding._

"How'd you know?" Gryffyn asked in surprise.

"One of my brothers is obsessed with _Lord of the Rings_ and _The Hobbit_."

"That's cheating!" Gryffyn pouted. Lucinda and Luise high-fived. "Next!"

Crystal and Cameron came up.

"This should be interesting," Gryffyn said, and shot Yami a look that said _You're so going down!_

"An eye in a blue face, saw an eye in a green face. 'That eye is like to this eye' said the first eye. 'But in low place, not in high place.'"

"Does it have anything to do with fashion?" Crystal asked. "Is that what it is? Fashion?"

_Bzzz._

"Is it blue eyes like mine?" Cameron guessed, blinking his blue eyes.

_Bzzz._

Yami started to look nervous again.

"Oh! I know!" Crystal said.

The Foxes and Yami leaned in close.

"It's sapphires and emeralds!"

_Bzzz._

The Foxes face-palmed, while Yami dug into his pocket, pulled out a ten dollar bill, and shoved it at a smiling Gryffyn.

"All wrong," she said to Crystal and Cameron. "The real answer is sun on the daisies. Ice time!"

She snapped her fingers, and a huge mound of ice rained down on the Foxes. The Iguanas laughed as they crawled out.

"Okay, Iguanas," Gryffyn said. "Your turn."

Gingka and Yuki stepped up.

"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt. Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills, and empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after. Ends life, kills laughter."

As Gingka and Yuki were trying to figure it out, Adam nudged Mark, who was his partner.

"Dude, do you think you can tell them you'll cook them something if they give us immunity?"

"What? No way, dude."

"So why do you cook all the time?"

"I cook because it's a hobby."

"That's a stupid thing to have as a hobby. And you," he turned to Lucinda. "There aren't any hippies around anymore, so why are you one?"

"Cause I hate war," Lucinda replied. "And also because I love nature, and peace, and also tie-dye."

"That's stupid," Adam said. "Mark, you're a loser, Lucinda and Misao, so are you, Yuki's still what I called him a couple nights ago, and everyone on my team are wimps!"

Gingka chose that moment to get his last answer wrong. Everyone got a thing of ice dumped on their heads.

"Okay, it's officially a tie," Gryffyn said. "Since I don't think anyone but Lucinda has ever heard of these riddles, I'm going to give you guys the hardest one in the book. The team that gets the answer wins immunity and no one goes home. The losing team has to send someone home. We clear?"

Everyone nodded. The Iguanas looked evilly at Adam.

"This thing all things devours. Birds, beasts, trees, flowers. Gnaws iron, bites steel. Grinds hard stones to meal. Slays kings, ruins towns, and beats high mountains down."

Now everyone looked confused. "Huh?"

Gryffyn closed the book. "That's your riddle. You've only got one guess per team, so use it wisely. You've also got five minutes to figure it out."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Lucinda:** Even I didn't know the answer! I'm kinda impressed.

**Mark:** How were we supposed to know? I didn't even know what Middle Earth was until today!

**Bao:** I can't believe Gryffyn would do something like that! -pause- I'm a little impressed.

**Bree:** We were obviously going to lose! So I decided to deploy some leadership skills I learned at cadet school.

* * *

**Flaming Foxes**

"Okay, people," Bree said, pacing back and forth in front of her team. "We've only got one guess at this. So we've gotta make it good!"

"Ugh," Crystal groaned. "I don't have time for this!"

"Well make time, then!" Bree snapped.

* * *

**Icy Iguanas**

"Are you sure you don't know the answer, Lucinda?" Gingka asked.

"I said that twice already, man!" Lucinda said in irritation to him. "Jeez!"

"Four minutes," Yami reported.

"We need more time!" Madoka yelled, not really caring who heard.

Over with the Foxes, Summer perked up at her shout.

"Wait a minute." She went over the poem in her head.

"TIME!" Summer yelled. "I guess time!"

"But we didn't agree that we would guess–" Bree started.

_Ding._

"Congratulations, Flaming Foxes!" Gryffyn said. "You guys win the challenge, and nobody is going home tonight!"

The Foxes cheered.

"As for you guys," Yami turned to the Iguanas. "You guys have to vote off someone tonight. Preferably Adam," he added in a stage-whisper.

"But first..." Gryffyn smiled and snapped her fingers.

A huge thing of ice fell onto the Iguanas.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gingka:** I'm voting off Adam for what he called Yuki. He will not be missed by me!

**Yuki:** Adam.

**Kenta:** Adam.

**Luise:** Yep. Adam.

**Lucinda:** Adam. Respect the tie-dye, man!

**Mark:** Adam. Cooking is not stupid!

**Madoka:** Adam, I guess.

**Benkei:** Adam.

**Adam:** I'm voting off Mark for being a loser.

**Misao:** Adam. He's the one who's a loser for calling a ninja stupid.

**Aguma:** I honestly don't know who to pick. But since Adam is the one I want gone the most, Adam.

* * *

**At the Campfire**

Yami held up a plate of marshmallows in front of the Iguanas.

"I only have ten marshmallows on this plate," he said. "The camper who does not get a marshmallow, must walk the Dock of Shame..."

"Get on the Boat of Losers..." Gryffyn continued.

"And they can never come back."

The two hosts both said, "Ever."

"The campers that do get a marshmallow," Gryffyn continued. "Are safe. It was pretty much unanimous on who you guys wanted off the island, so this shouldn't be very long."

"You've all cast your votes, and made your decisions. First up, Gingka."

Yami tossed Gingka the marshmallow, which he popped into his mouth while he stood behind the two hosts.

"Madoka," Gryffyn said.

"Mark."

Mark blew a sigh of relief. "Phew!"

"Luise."

"Aguma."

"Lucinda."

"Groovy, man."

"Kenta."

"Misao."

"Benkei."

Only Adam and Yuki remained. Yuki started biting his nails. Adam sat hunched over, but leaned forward.

Gryffyn remained how she was. "And the last marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Yuki."

Adam's jaw dropped. Yuki breathed a sigh of relief, and went to get his marshmallow from Gryffyn.

"Okay, that was not cool," Adam said standing up. "I bet even the loser hippie voted me off!"

Lucinda ran up, and punched Adam in the stomach and Nether Region. He bent over, and fell to the ground in pain.

Cracking her knuckles in satisfaction, Lucinda turned and saw the looks of shock on the faces of Yami, Gryffyn, and the Iguanas. Although Gryffyn was also smiling.

"What?" she asked. "I'm not the daughter of a pro-wrestler for nothing, y'know."

"Chef!" Gryffyn called. "Clean up on Aisle 3!"

Chef walked over to Adam, picked him up by the back of his collar, carried him down the steps and the Dock of Shame, and threw him in the boat.

The Iguanas laughed, and walked back to their cabin.

"That was actually kind of anti-climactic," Gryffyn said to Yami.

"Huh. I guess it was. Anyway..."

They turned to the readers.

"So, Adam got voted off," Yami said. "He was kind of a jerk. We also discovered that Lucinda is not going to be pushed around."

"Next week... well, we're not giving away anything about next week," Gryffyn said, smiling. "You're just gonna have to wait to find out what happens on..."

"Total! Drama! Beyblade Island!"

* * *

**A/N: ARRGH! I have got to step up my game with this! But it's not really my fault cause I keep getting Writer's Block for this thing!**

**Oh well. In other news, my brother and dad decided to have a Dude's Night last night, so me and Mom decided to have a Girl's Night! We went out for sushi, and saw Earth to Echo, which I've already seen but Mom hasn't.**

**I also auditioned for a part in a play for a community theatre, and guess what I got? A callback! OOOOHHHH! The official cast list will be posted later this week, so wish me luck, people!**

**Gryffyn out. Peace!**


End file.
